


Reason Is Treason

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The Doctor discovers how stubborn the Brigadier can be.





	Reason Is Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 31st, 2008.

"Belgian!"

"No I must instant on stroopwafel myself."

"Doctor if you are going to have a waffle it should be nice and traditional! So I shall say again that would be belgian." Of the thousands of people throughout the years and lives having encountered this man was on the top ten list of most stubborn. He wasn't even sure how a conversation over styles of waffles had started, but it didn't take long to transfer into an argument of who's favorite was the in fact the best. The rain intensives blocking the view from the windshield next to him the Brigadier mutters.

"What was that?"

"Oh I was just remarking if Benson doesn't hurry up with the other truck I'll have reason to demote him!" Nearly forty minutes had past since the vehicle blew it's front left tire, the spare? No one had a clue as to where it went.

"Perhaps the rain is holding him up, plus I don't think this a treasonable offense." The Brigadier mutters again, but the Doctor doesn't question.

"Favorite cookie?" Asks the Brigadier a few minutes later.

"Oatmeal raisin."

"Oatmeal? Oatmeal!?" Oh great here we go again thinks the Doctor with a small smile.


End file.
